Love's Promises 2
by Pamkins86
Summary: I reposted this story to correct the mistakes that didn't save. This is my first fan fiction. Thanks Lanie Sullivan, Amy Werner and June Lam for all of your help
Love's Promises

After bringing the Nick Grant fiasco to a quick close, Lee and Amanda sped off in the agency limo, heading to Marion, Virginia and their new life together. The past week had been full of trials and tribulations but Lee and Amanda were happy… blissfully happy for today was their wedding day; the day they both promised to love and cherish for all of the days of their lives.

Lee paced nervously back and forth in front of the changing rooms, knocked and said, "Amanda, he's going to leave." Then the door opened and his beautiful bride stepped out. "You look beautiful," he quietly whispered as he handed her the simple bouquet of flowers he had purchased for her to hold during the ceremony.

The clerk called in her quiet voice, "Lee and Amanda". They both smiled and walked to the office to exchange their vows. After a couple of tender kisses, they left arm in arm as Mr. and Mrs. Lee Stetson and headed to the waiting limo. As they reached the limo, Lee used his hold on Amanda's waist to pull her into a long, steamy passion-filled kiss.

As they pulled apart, he smiled his devilish grin and looked at her with eyes full of love and longing as he spoke,"Hi ya' Toots! Had any good dinners lately?"

Amanda chuckled as she remembered the familiar lines as she said" Can't say that I have."

Lee smiled as he told her his plans. "Amanda, we need to return this limo and pick up the 'vette. I don't want anyone to disturb us later, plus our luggage is in it. We have reservations for 6:30 at Emilio's for a romantic candlelight dinner".

"Sweetheart, I think that sounds absolutely perfect. I love you Mr. Stetson," She stroked his face tenderly. Lee opened the door for Amanda and gently kissed her hands as he closed the door and entered the driver's side and prepared to drive away. They returned the limo to Leatherneck who saw their shiny wedding bands and glowing smiles, but said nothing as he smiled at the exuberant couple. They walked hand in hand to the waiting 'vette. Lee kissed her hand as he spoke,"Your chariot awaits, Cinderella. I love you, Mrs. Stetson".

At dinner, they held hands across the table and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Lee asked, "Amanda, do you remember when Norman called us regulars? I can't live in secret. I want everyone to know that the smartest, bravest, most beautiful woman in the world chose me and is my wife. I want to be able to cook meals with you and protect our family together. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you. I even want us to have babies of our own. We can't do any of that if we are married in secret I want us to be a family. I know...I just rambled".

"Lee, Sweetheart, I want all of those things too. I especially would be proud to give you the babies that you want. I want you to experience fatherhood. I don't want to have to sneak around and make up excuses about how we spend our evenings. I want everyone to know that you are my husband. How should we reveal our secret marriage? We could do it before we leave for California and our honeymoon. Our flight doesn't leave until late Sunday night. We were going to spend tomorrow night at your apartment and celebrate our first Valentine's Day as a newly married couple." Lee smiled seductively, winked at her as he kissed her hands, "What do you suggest that we do? We could go over to your house and tell your Mother, Philip and Jamie about our marriage and that we will renew our vows in a backyard wedding this summer. The boys can give you away and your Mother can plan the wedding of her and our dreams. As far as the agency goes, we can tell Billy and Francine over drinks at Ned's or Randy's. I know we might not be able to be partners anymore but I think Billy can handle Dr. Smyth. I just don't want to begin our new life together with secrets and lies hanging over our heads. I love you too much to be able to keep my feelings hidden anymore."

"Sweetheart, I love your idea and I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. I love you so very much." She tenderly caressed his face and gave him a soft peck on his lips."

After dinner, they slowly walked arm in arm towards the waiting 'vette and sped off to their future and destiny secure in the knowledge of the other's love and devotion. Love's promises were truly beginning.

The End


End file.
